Second Wind
by LeaD
Summary: Their greatest foe is out of the way and somehow it seemed casualties on their side wouldn't happen, but it did. Life given away because they wouldn't compete any further; unbeknownst to them a deal on their life had been made giving her a second wind.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's theme songs

I remember it just like it was yesterday. The words surrounded me as I prayed. I prayed for a better today, a better tomorrow, filled with hope and faith. I prayed for so many things and yet here I am staring down at the grave of one of the bravest people I couldn't save. Sure her body hadn't been through the ceremonial part simply because I was to retrieve the family… but the grave was being prepared nonetheless.

"Inuyasha…" I heard the voice of the monk call out to me. "Perhaps you should bathe first."

"I have to go immediately, Miroku." I just knew my voice came out somber and plain but I don't care. "If I don't I may never be able to tell them." I felt a hard lump in my throat that just wouldn't go down.

"But you look a mess…"

"I know, but Miroku you never met her family. They are such nice people; it's easy to see where she gets it from. And at this point telling them is the hardest thing for me to even try to do."

"Shall I attempt to come with you then?"

"What about Sango?"

"She is still resting with Shippo. I trust the news will be hard for them to take as well." Miroku sighed.

"You won't go through."

"But it's worth the attempt." The monk said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" I muttered walking towards the well once there I could feel the heavy burden on my chest get heavier by the moment. I knelt letting the monk climb on my back, which was awkward. Something I'd have to do never again if this does not work. With a miserable sigh I jumped down the well and saw the familiar blue light and by the gasp of the monk on my back he had seen it as well. Once landing I jumped out and found myself on the other side and the weight on my back was still there. With a graceful leap we were out and the monk can walk on his own two legs.

"This is Kagome-sama's time?" Miroku was awed, even more so when we approached the house. I passed a window and saw my reflection. Yes, I looked like hell… but nonetheless… I found myself dragging the monk and opened the front door that was never locked during the day.

"Is that Kagome? I was wondering when you'd get back honey!" The kind voice of Kagome's mom called out as the sound of her feet moved. She got to the living room with the look of relief she had but it turned to immediate concern when she gazed at me I guess. "Inuyasha you look a mess… what happened?" Her fingers moved to lower the already low music she had playing in the background.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what mattered, but reality is just cruel._

"Inuyasha's here?" Souta's voice called out making my ears droop to flatten against my head.

"Excuse me…" Miroku spoke up and I felt a splash of relief. He was better at delicately handling these situations.

"Who are you?" I heard Souta ask.

"I am Miroku a friend of Kagome-sama, and of our mutual friend Inuyasha."

"Where is Kagome?" I heard the older female ask. Slowly I turned my gaze to look her in the face. And then I couldn't help it… the tears that welled up in my amber eyes. Apparently that alone had been enough for her to get the picture. Miroku seemed to have caught on as well.

"We apologize greatly for the loss." He bowed politely. "I am sure Kagome may have mentioned an adversary by the name of Naraku. But I am not sure if she mentioned how powerful and dangerous he was. For many days and nights our group has been following traces of Naraku's path to bring a greater peace."

"I told her…" I finally found my voice. "I told her to get to safety, but as always she doesn't listen…"

_In such times I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

"Inuyasha…"

"No, she just wanted to help I know, but time and time again I told her to worry about herself…"

"But Inuyasha… she helped by taking the jewel from him completing it herself." Miroku argued.

"But it wasn't enough…."

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

"He attacked her anyway when she wasn't paying attention. The blow shouldn't have been fatal, but of course Kagome worries about everyone but herself. She could've used the Jewel to save her own life…" I felt every ounce of me tell myself to stop now, but it wasn't worth it. My fist moved to smash the radio. "Kikyo had her chance to live and it had ended the day…" I sobbed lightly knowing very well Miroku was in awe of the emotion expressed. "The day Naraku destroyed it… but no. She was so sure that Kikyo is what the world needed, not her." I fussed before I felt my face jerk to the side with a stinging blow to my left cheek. I looked at Kagome's mom who said nothing only hugged me from there.

"Idiot…" Jiji-san spoke up. Where had he come from? "I may not know exactly what happened but Kagome did things with good reason. Maybe things had gone on to lead her to believe this Kikyo was needed by someone or something like that…."

"Mom, are we going to have the funeral here?"

"I don't think we can…" She whispered. "Too many questions will arise even more so since the school is starting to think things are not well with Kagome's many "sick days".

"I can bring you back to be there for the ceremony, if you want." I added softly.

"Dear…" Jiji-san put his old hands on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time for us to finally do it." The woman continued to sob.

"We should've done it when she was alive, dad…"

"I'll go pack…" Souta stood placing a determined look on his face, obviously hiding the grief he had been feeling.

"I will too…"

"Kaiya…" Jiji-san uttered as she pulled away.

"Inuyasha… I think it is best if you bring your friend back then my father… Souta and I should be ready with things for all of us." Kaiya bowed and walked up the stairs.

"Kaiya… what a lovely name for your daughter." Miroku commented.

"Her mother was fond of the name hoping her daughter will hold truth to the name that means forgiveness."

"We should be heading back then…"Inuyasha nodded.  
"I think I will go back second." Miroku nodded patting the old man on the back. "Just in case something unwanted comes through the well. It is just odd that now that I am able to go through the well with you Inuyasha. Somehow I don't think I like what is to happen.

* * *

_Kagome…  
**just five more minutes' mom…**_

_Kagome… wake up… I must have a talk with you._

**_Can't it wait?_**

_You lazy child sleep is not needed here. It's time for your judgment day._

**_Judgment what?_**


	2. Faewhat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Sorry I just always wanted to say that…" A voice giggled and Kagome opened her eyes and found her to be surrounded by a white area.

"Wait, I don't have my soul... SO WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

"I know, it is quite funky that we have you here…" The voice giggled again this time drawing Kagome's large brown eyes at her. The woman whom she had been speaking with had deep jade green eyes with a pair of thin rimmed glasses on her face. Her hair reminded Kagome of the long silvery white mane that was sported by the full dog demon she knew… you know the one with the one arm. Upon further inspection the girl had a figure that would, and probably has made, any man break his neck trying to look at her.

"Oh please stop inspecting me you're making me flush!" The girl held out a hand making Kagome finally realize this girl's flesh looked like something that could only be describe a milk chocolate shade. How could she miss this detail while inspecting her face; was beyond her but either way.

"You're not light enough to flush Miakoda." A man's voice came from nowhere. He was rather cute in an odd sort of way and joining him were two girls who looked almost like one another.

"Oh be quiet!" The girl frowned at the male and nodded.

"What is going on here?" Kagome finally decided.

"Oh yes, I am Destiny." The man bowed with his black hair reflecting the light from the white surrounding them. Upon looking at him he instantly reminded Kagome of the lead singer from the "Three Lights" from that old Sailor moon anime she used to watch.

"I am Beginning…" A girl who looked to be no older than seven bowed with her hair looking gold spun directly from the sun while her eyes were as white as the clouds that pass by in the sky.

"And I am the End." A cold pale looking teenager female stood and looked at her. Her hair was white as if taken directly from the moon. Her eyes were dark and held no pupils in the center leaving her eyes to be as black as a moonless and starless night.

"We've been watching you Kagome…" Destiny smiled with a charming smile.

"You and your friends…" Miakoda added. "Not a creepy "I'm watching you… thing" just well… let's just say you earned me a free ticket out of this place."

"Huh?" Kagome looked lost. Really lost.

"Well you see, Destiny here screwed up my destiny and I lost my life early for it." Miakoda gave the man a glare.

"It's not just me to blame, End was slacking that day too."

"I was not."End glared at the man. "Don't you dare put this on me! You hadn't even decided the girl'slife further down the linewhen I warned you that her life would be cut short, but no Desire walking in wiggling her hips, and you couldn't keep reign on the snake in your pants!"

"Ohohohohohoho!" Laughter sounded from Beginning whose little body was laying on the floor cracking up.

"Anyway back to the story. They couldn't bring me back since it was a man who went by the nameof Onigumo who had brought me to my surprise ending." Miakoda watched shock build on Kagome's face before nodding. "Yes, otherwise known as Naraku. Since my death there have been no new children born that hasn't lost their lives yet. I like being the fertility goddess." She added. "But in order for them to let me have my place back you'd have to do the one thing that even Destiny and End couldn't foresee… the death of Onigumo."

"You mean none of you could foresee the end? What kind of all knowing beings are you?"

"I kept screwing with the images!" Beginning stood on tip toe with a happy yell. "You see it was a bit of a bet. If you guys lost then Mia had to stay here and the fertility goddess would be reborn into someone else and well she has to marry Destiny." Destiny gave the white haired female a lustful glance."If you guys won then Mia goes back Destiny isn't allowed to see Desire or any of the other female goddesses for the next five years! If they could foresee the end then there would be talks of cheating and such!"

"You guys were betting on our winning or losing?"

"Yes, but now we've got a more serious matter to deal with…" Mia frowned. "Kagome you gave up your soul screwing up End's system. Kikyo was only permitted to stay until the end of Onigumo whether it be now or centuries later. She had a bit of a reign on him." End nodded as did Destiny.

"Destiny and I just picked out a lovely ending for you my dear, but now we have to start over since well…" Destiny paused. "How will we do this? It was hard enough trying to bring her here without her soul."

Beginning and End both glanced at each other as if trying to grasp what to do next. While the three of them talked Mia remained highly silent. Unusually silent, until Kagome caught one.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome pointed at her shutting up the three high powers. "You've been wanting to go back, don't even think about giving up your soul for me." And thechocolate skinned female smiled and took a step towards Kagome and touched her hand before pulling her inside of her body.

"AHHHH!" Beginning and End screamed and a new ball glowed in front of Destiny's eyes. He slapped his forehead.

"Woman, what have you done?"

* * *

"NO!" The scream of a small fox boy reaches Kaiya's ears when she neared the village with Inuyasha by her side.

She had been so busy taking in the sights of the old village she hadn't sent he little fox child trip until his wails increased. Shouts of some villagers who went to help him up were telling him the very news she had found out from the half demon male not too long before

"You're lying! Let go of me! FOX FIRE!" A blue flame flashed and several villagers backed up and the small kitsune could be seen running while they put out the flame. "INUYASHA!" The little brown haired boy kept running. His sights were set on the white haired demon male; not as much as a glance at the visitor he had by his side. His tears running across his cheeks and seemed to catch the wind as he kept on running towards the man paying no heed to the woman at his side…

"Shippo…" Inuyasha whispered as the boy clutched Inuyasha's leg then began crawling up to his shoulder.

"Please tell me they're lying to be mean to me! Please tell me that Miroku was being mean! Please tell me Kagome isn't dead!"

"Now you're very cute…" Kaiya plucked Shippo off of Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippo had begun rubbing his eyes sniffling, before something caught his attention.He leaned in to smell this woman before him.

"Odd..."He eyed the dark haired woman before leaning in for another sniff. "You smell like…"

"Shippo, this is Kagome's mother." Inuyasha mumbled quickly. Shippo eyes the woman who forced a small smile through.

"My name is Kaiya." She introduced herself.

"Hello Granny…" Kaiya froze at the term. She wasn't old enough to be a granny. "… I'm Shippo." The boy introduced himself before he blinked. "But you don't come through the well ever… then Kagome…" His eyes began to well up entirely. The woman hugged him and cooed him a little bit, now it made sense for the granny name, this must be the child Kagome had mentioned lost both his parents. "NO, Kagome can't be gone! Kikyo isn't allowed to be here. Kagome should be here and Kikyo back in hell…" Shippo then turned on Inuyasha and tried to pounce on him once out of the woman's grasp, but the hanyou caught the back of his shirt. "It's your fault. Kagome told me she was tired of trying to fight a dead girl for you! She was just so sad and now she gave up her life so SHE could be with you." He spat out bitterly pointing to Kikyo who had been sitting beneath a tree at the moment watching the whole thing occur. Kaiya turned to look at the girl and gasped. "I'll kill her and send her to hell. Then Kagome would come back."

"You're still too young…" Inuyasha gave the boy a look but then was aware of Kaiya's distraction.

"The resemblance is amazing isn't it?" Kikyo murmured looking at the woman before her. Kikyo stood up and approached the woman. "My name is Kikyo…" Kikyo took a step towards her and Kaiya merely back away shaking her head a little bit.

"Kagome…" The name was whispered and barely was audible. Kikyo stopped in her tracks realizing now that introducing herself to the female was too much. It must be hard to bear looking at the face of a woman who resembled her dead daughter so…

"Inuyasha, where is Souta and my father?" Kaiya asked. Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the village where the old man had been trying to stick an ofuda to Kirara whom had merely been clawing them off. "Thank you…" She turned and headed to the two. During this time Shippo wriggled free and jumped on Inuyasha's head and started pulling at the white ears as hard as he could possibly do it

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT! YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

"What do you mean what have I done?" Miakoda looked at them. "I'm giving her a chance to live. Since the bet was I get my life back as well as the lives of those who're under my services." She held up her hand as a globe in her hand began to shine before it faded.

In her palm had been a miniature Kagome. Her black hair was still the same with the exception that her bangs were long and sat to the sides of her face. Instead of the school uniform she had been wearing she now donned a red dress that matched the length of the skirt to her old uniform and her legs were covered in black and white striped leggings. On her back had been a pair of white transparent wings that were slowly fluttering to dry off the goop that covered them.

"What just happened?" Kagome whined a little bit before standing up in alarm.

"I wish you to meet my newest faerie." She smirked at the group.

"Faerie?" Kagome stared at everyone in alarm.


End file.
